strange love
by mikihinna
Summary: Hayato, Ryu, Takeda, and Tsuchiya are the class 3-D's leaders and with Yankumi running around for the school and girls coming for a visit what's gunna happen? hayato&OC, Ryu&OC, Takeda&OC, Tsuchiya
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! Check it out! it's my first fanfiction i have posted - don't be afraid to be cruel, i want suggestion for better chapters! By the way guys, this is a fanfiction for gokusen 2 the live japanese drama so don't get it mixed up with the manga or whatever.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GOKUSEN 2...but i wish i did TT

* * *

**Chapter #1**

"**What!?Yes! We're finally getting girls at our school!" Takeda shouted as he sat back in his chair just thinking of all the possibilities when girls come to the school. Whilst the rest of the class rest of the class stared at the newspaper article intently, except Ryu of course who was much to suave to partake in such an ordeal….even though he was just as excited in his mind as everyone else but however…. "You guys are idiots…" Ryu said already bored of the conversation. "How so?" Hayato asked a bit irritant by his comment. "Well think about it, all these girls you're getting all hyped up about are coming in**** April ****meaning they won't come until after our graduation" Ryu explained just as bland as before. "Well hey! At least the open house is tomorrow!" Tsuchiya said hopefully. The whole class looked up in excitement, cheering and screaming.Sigh "when do you guys not think about girls?" Yankumi said a bit disappointed in her class. Everyone in the class whipped their heads around looking at their teacher in wonder at how she got their without them noticing. "how did you?…..whatever when these girls come, let's show them how great our class really is!" Takeda said, getting the class more pepped up for the girls arrival. "I'm afraid that's not possible!" Vice principle Sawatari said as he dramatically walked into the classroom with his mound of gelled hair jutting out of the top of his head. "what's not possible Sawatari- senpai?" Yankumi said with the biggest fake smile on. "I'm here to announce to the class that they are forbidden to leave this building from the start of tomorrow's open house until the end of the open house" Sawatari said with a fairly monotonous voice. "but why?" she asked, getting a little angry at him for the school's unfairness. "Because this class is a disgrace to our school, if they are left to mingle around our future student havoc would break loose!" he said, facing the class in disgust, "but that's not fair to-" "YES IT IS! And if you have any problems with it you will find yourself job-less while these students are suspended!" He spat out "b-….yes sir…" Yankumi said as she gritted her teeth in anger and disappointment. As he left the classroom she looked at her class who were getting angrier by the second. "Clam down you guys…I'm sure you guys will find a way to get around this…" Yankumi said in hope to calm down her already self control impaired class. "THIS IS SO-!…wait…"Hayato said with a mischievous grin on his face. "what?!" Tsuchiya said getting all excited as the class huddled around Hayato. "If we can't get to them, why don't we get them to come to us?" Hayato said as everybody started brainstorming idea's. As Yankumi went to her desk sigh "you guys are so simple minded" she whispered as the rest of the class were in their own world…heck even Ryu was as well. All the guys were huddled together "girls…" they all said in one giant sigh.  
**

* * *

** Sorry my chapter is so small! i promise mylater chapters will be longer! Plus they're will be love soon! **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i finally fixed my amateur errors...i think, tell me what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own gokusen 2 TT

* * *

Chapter #2

The next day, all of the guys were excited to see what girls would com, considering the fact that they made so many posters telling them to come to classroom 3-D.

Little did they know that their efforts were in vain because vice principle Sawatari saw them outside the building and took them down, but the class was already inside by the time he took them down.

"OHAYO!" Yankumi said excitedly.

"What are you so excited about?" Hayato said getting a little anxious because it was already 11 am and there were no girls.

"Because I'm giving a group of girls a tour of the school, oh by the way, the vice principle took down your posters that were outside the building, but you guys don't have to worry, the principle has set up something special for you guys…"As soon as the class heard the words something "special" their heads shot up.

"And what might that be?" Takeda said as he took his feet of the table.

"Take a look…" She said as she slid open the door and 4 young women about the classes age walk in.

"These are students from Sakuyasay High school for girls, they're not coming to this school next year because they're graduating but apparently they can't be trusted alone at their school with the other graduates because they cause to much trouble along with their class but they're not as bad but these girls are so they're staying with you guys in this building for the day, I'll leave you guys to get acquainted…"Yankumi quickly said as she sped out the door while she left the new girls in the front of the class.

They all had strangely designed uniforms that were cut to look different from everybody else's and just by their appearance they all looked like they had completely different personalities.

"So…you girls got names? One of the classmates asked as a girl with long black hair and blonde bangs stepped forward.

"I'm Muyosatchi Sourou". A girl beside her with shoulder length black and red streaked hair and long bangs stepped forward.

"Isano Kiera". Another girl with died red hair walked up.

"Meayo Arisawa". When she sat down Tsuchiya cocked up his head in interest as he was fanning himself harder while he looked at her.

The last girl to call her name was shorter than the rest of them and had really strangely done up hair style with her bright brown bangs cascading down at her cheeks. She seemed to be the most friendly of the group

"Rokuda Misa" she called as Takeda looked up at her with a giant smile on his face(hmmm….I wonder what that's telling you….).

As the class stared in awe, the girls just looked at each other and giggled.

"Do you boys have names?" When the girls sat down at the table at the front of the class the class started to name themselves off, the girls listened intently to for the ones they were interested in. (yes more than 2 of them have first appearance crushes but I won't tell you who has a crush on who yet! MUHAHAHAHA!)

Finally when the roll call was nearing end with only 4 boys left. Which happened to be the 4 boys they liked.

"Hikaru Tsuchiya"

"Keita Takeda"

"Yabuki Hayato"

"Odigiri Ryu"

Right after the last name was said, the girls looked up at the 4 boys. The girls eyed each other like they were speaking a language that just included eyes.

"SO! Before we all put up are best pick up lines to the test, mind telling us if you like anyone here?" Tsuchiya said with a very big smirk on his face.

"Yes actually, all four of us" Kiera said with a girlish smile

"Whoa hold on for a second, let's try it like this, if you want to go on a date with one of us, stand up." As soon as Misa finished her sentence the boys couldn't get up fast enough. The 4 girls just looked at the whole class standing up, a little wierded out because every boy they met usually called them a slut or a whore or something rude like that right off the bat just by their appearance, but the again, all the boys they met outside of school were always goody two shoes losers who had no taste in women.

But as soon as the boys saw Hayato, Takeda, Tsuchiya AND surprisingly Ryu as well, they knew they had no chance.(poor them, I didn't mean for them to be left out like that T-T just imagine them getting with the other girls in the delinquent class at Sakuyasay high)

Both girls and the boys smirked at how perfect the situation was, provided they didn't all like the same people.

"Well with odd like this, mind telling us who you like?" Hayato said a fox like smirk as he leaned forward on his desk. Ryu just laughed.

"Should we?" Misa said as she looked a Kiera for an answer . Who just put her on her chin.

"Sure!"

"Well since you asked, Misa why don't you tell us first." Sourou said with a devilish grin on her face, Misa opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out and she just pouted. The girls just laughed.

"Fine!…" she blushed a bit as her face hid under her bangs

"I like….Takeda"

Takeda just looked straight up at her in surprise.

"REALLY?!?YES!" Takeda shouted as Misa looked up at him and giggled and smiled at him happily.

"Ok! I said who I liked, now it's your turn!" Misa said as she made her way over to Takeda and sat on his desk in front of him. "Ok sigh, guess it's my turn" Arisawa said as she got of the big desk.

She fiddled with her fingers a bit "T-Tsuchiya"

He looked up at her and smirked, she just pouted at this and stuck out her tongue then went to sit next to him on an empty seat.

Kiera and Sourou looked at each other and so did Hayato to Ryu. All 4 of them were thinking the same thing, if they liked the same people their friendship was going to be really weird. "K-Kiera why don't you go?" Sourou said a bit jittery.

'_I'm sure things are going to be fine.'_

* * *

muhahahahaha i'm so evil leaving you at a cliffhanger...but don't worry i'm typing out my new chapter as i type...is that possible?...anyways yeah! Tell me what you think.-_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm sorry i haven't been updating as much, i've been swamped with school work! But i promise to do better! Hope you like it, again i say please do not be afraid to critisize! I want advice if i need it!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GOKUSEN2

* * *

Chapter #3 

"S-sure okay…"Kiera stood up as the pressure was really tense, even though it was a crush from a first impression.

"It's…Hayato…"

"YES!!" he said as he jumped up excitedly, while everyone just looked at him funnily and he just sat down again and Ryu breathed a sigh of relief.

Sourou just stood up and hugged Kiera, of course you know by now that Sourou liked Ryu and vice versa.

"but you must know that this only means we like you from a first appearance" Sourou said while sitting in the empty seat beside Ryu.

"Yeah, Sourous right, we don't even know you that well" Misa said as she looked intently at Takeda.

"Yeah, but as they say! First appearance's are everything" Takeda said smoothly said as he cocked an eyebrow at Misa.

"We still want to know about you guys more though" Arisawa said as she went behind Misa.

So for the past while, the girls started talking with all the guys about what they were like personality wise other than fighting which was quite the obvious trait. At this time it was about 12:30 and the bell had rung for dismissal, you can only spend so much time touring the school after all. Everybody was packing their stuff to go by know when Yankumi ran in.

"So? How did everyone get along?" She said as she put her hands on her knees as she was catching her breath.

"Pretty good, all things considering…" Hayato said as he looked at Kiera slyly while she just blushed.

"I'm not even going to ask,…well I got to go, the school is apparently running low on staff to grade some school tests so I got to help out! See you guys after the weekend!"(just for reference, I made their school day start on Monday and end on Friday like a Canadian school as opposed to their regular Monday to Saturday school day) Then she just ran out of the building in a rush.

"She sure is busy today" Tsuchiya said as he walked out the door with Arisawa.

As they all walked out of the building all the boys were anxious to know what the girls thought of them now since they were like in personality.

"So?" Takeda said really anxiously as he jumped in front of Misa.

"So…what?" Misa said questioningly.

"So…what do you think of us now, now that you know more about us"

"well, you seem very sweet but I still want you to prove that you really like me" only half paying attention to what she was saying while she looked off into the distance.

"Oooooooooh…you want me to prove it to you" He said very coyly as he ran up ahead of the group.

"Huh? What are you-…" Misa said right before she was cut of by him running right into the big crowd of people.

"Everybody!" He screamed as everyone in the crowd stared at him.

"I LOVE ROKUDA MISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EH?!" Misa screamed as the other 3 girls laughed while everybody in the crowd just looked at him funnily, though he didn't seem to notice since he was still very energized by his proclamation and he was running toward Misa.

"So have I proved myself?" He said as he looked up at her.

"Yes! Yes! You can stop shouting now! She said as she was pushing out of the ever growing crowd trying to hide her blushing.

Kiera just looked at them and laughed a bit and Hayato just looked at her.

"Misa's has always been stuck in situations like this"

Hayato looked at her a bit.

"So are you saying you've never been in situations like this before?"

"N-no it's just t-that-" Kiera said a little nervous at what she assumed he was going to do.

"Come on you guys!" Hayato said as he ran into the crowd, but alas only Tsuchiya followed but still.

"Eh?" Kiera and Arisawa said as Hayato and Tsuchiya started yelling out who they liked in the same way Takeda did.

Kiera and Arisawa tried to push them out of the crowd but they wouldn't budge.

"Idiots…" Ryu said as he crossed his arms, Sourou just looked at him for a second and giggled.

"You really aren't that outgoing are you, Ryu?"

"Huh?" He said obliviously as to what the question even was, and she just laughed harder while everyone else was just horsing around.

Since no one was looking, she gave him a small peck on the cheek,

"but we can work on that" She said sweetly as he blushed as red as a tomato.

"You know…we all saw that…" Hayato said as he leaned against Tsuchiya with his arm bent on his shoulder.

"Way to go Sourou!" Arisawa said cheerfully, and now both of them were blushing like over ripe tomatoes and everyone was crowding around them. As the news about the kiss on the cheek deterred out the girls were deciding what to do eat for lunch.

"Hey do you guys want to get some lunch with us?" Kiera said as she was about to walk off with Ari(nickname), Sourou, and Misa.

"Sure!" Takeda said as all the guys nodded in agreement. And they all walked over to Kuma's new and improved ramen house.

When they were in the restaurant all the girls were talking amongst themselves and while the guys were doing the same.

"Hey Kiera!" Hayato said.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow do you girls want to go out on a group date to the amusement park?" Kiera just looked at the other girls as they all said ok.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Where do you want us to pick you guys up?" Takeda said.

"Ummm how about you meet us at my house?" Sourou said as she grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote down her address, as soon as she was done Ryu took it out of her hands and started to read it.

"So are we walking there?" Misa asked.

"No, I can drive us" Ryu said as he slumped back into his chair. All the guys then turned their head toward Ryu.

"You can drive?!" Hayato said while pointing his finger at him.

"Yeah…"

"Since when?!"

"Do you guys think I spent the whole time I wasn't at school working at that bar?"

"B-but how come you never told us?!"

"Yu never asked…" he said as he stuffed his mouth full of ramen while all the rest of the guys stared at him angrily.

"sigh, well we'll see you tomorrow at say…6 o'clock then, hm?" Tsuchiya said.

"Great!" Ari said cheerfully.

"We'll see you then!" Misa said as she gave Takeda a peck on the cheek and the girls paid for their meal and left.

* * *

Hope you liked it! My next chapter will probably be profiles of all my oc's plz read and review! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! 


	4. OC character files

hey guys! Sorry i haven't been updating for a while i have been totally stressed out with school work and my so called love life so yeah...well i finally got around to getting on fanfiction so i hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GOKUSEN 2

* * *

**Isano Kiera **

Age:18

Eyes: dark green

Hair: black shoulder length with a 1-sided mid-torso length bang

Height: 5'5

School: Sakuyasay High for girls

Grade: 12

Family: father(Isano Teigo), mother(Isano Yinji)

Interests and hobbies: dancing, writing, friends, the rain, horror movies, and math

Dislikes: superficial people, cowards, and roller coasters

Favorite season: Fall

Sports: tennis and soccer

Rank: unofficial leader of the class

Personality: hard headed, very loyal, defending, and out going

**Muyosatchi Sourou **

Age:18

Eyes: chestnut brown

Hair:black mid-torso length hair with blonde bangs

Hieght: 5'6

School: Sakuyasay High for girls

Grade: 12

Family: deceased father and mother(F. Muyosatchi Osoka, M. Muyosatchi Muruyo) lives with Kiera as her parents will state

Interests and hobbies: drawing, photography, friends, fireworks, horror movies, and algebra

Dislikes: PINK, hieghts

Favorite season: Winter

Sports: soccer

Rank: unofficial co-leader

Personality: sorta shy, cynical at times, has mood swings from time to time

**Rokuda Misa**

Age:17

Eyes: maroon

Hair: bright brown mid-torso length with black roots

Hieght: 5'3

School: Sakuyasay High for girls

Grade: 12

Family: father(Rokuda Tonji), mother(Rokuda Sumeru), sister(Rokuda Kiyo)

Interests and hobbies: fashion, hair, science, biology, friends, designing/drawing, and dancing

Dislikes: horror movies, roller coasters, most scary things, and cheaters

Favorite season: Summer

Sports: soccer and track

Personality: bright and cheery, timid when in fear and quirky

**Maeyo Arisawa**

Age:18

Eyes: royal blue

Hair: dyed red shoulder out grown hair

Hieght: 5'6

School: Sakuyasay High for girls

Grade: 12

Family: father(Maeyo Rosuuke) deaceases mother(Maeyo Hakimi)

Interests and hobbies: Martial arts, ninja training, gymnastics, math, biology, and friends

Dislikes: I haven't givin her fears for the moment…..you'll see what they are later hehehe…if I can figure out what she's scared of ahem….

Favorite season: Spring

Sports: martial arts, ninja training, soccer

Personality: truthfull, kind, and charismatic

* * *

soooooooo? how did you like it! I hope you guys take the time to write reviews! ps. srry i didn't give them much personaitly traits but i really haevn't the time to write them all down, but i'm sure you'll find out more about them as you read on, luv ya! 


	5. hiatus warning

Hey guys! It's mikihinna here! I'm sorry to say that I am going to be putting this story on hiatus for a little while, while I work on other pieces that I have been told to work on, BUT DO NOT FRET! I am of course still continuing this fanfiction, I love it too much to not! Though I still want to get this other story out on my account because I have been just DYING to see what people think of it perhaps you guys might like it it's hitsuhina(bleach) eeee!…check my account for more details I luv you guys thanks for all the support! I promise this will be updated once my life is all organized enough to write 2 stories at once!-


End file.
